


Fronds and Family

by autisticJuggalo



Series: Homefield [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Vriska's sides of my humanstuck world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new frond

Late in the day, after a bit of rain had subsided, a young ten year old girl waited eagerly in her large home. Feferi Peixes had only a short while longer to wait for her mother and father to arrive. They had gone to pick up something, something Feferi was dying to have. As their car pulled in, Feferi couldn't wait any longer. She bursts from the front door, leaving it wide open, and runs down the large stone steps. When she reaches the bottom her father grabs hold of her, asking her too wait a moment as her mother opened the back seat door. Her mother closes the door after she took something out of the back. She held it behind her and walked forward, it was walking with her, its arms wrapped around her waist. Feferi's father let go of her once her mother was a mere few feet away.

Her mother spoke in an excited tone, "Feferi darling, I'd like you to meet your new brother".

A head covered in long curly hair poked out from behind her. Feferi leaped forward, past her mother, to greet her new sibling. The young boy jumped back, startled by Feferi's action and nearly slipping on a puddle. Before he could fall, Feferi had grabbed hold of him, and had him locked in a warm hug. The boy was surprised at first, and stared at Feferi, but after a few seconds hugged her back.

"My name's Feferi", she said into his ear, before pulling her head back to face him.

She and the boy looked into each others eyes for a moment before the boy uttered, "I'm um, Gamzee".

Their mother knelt down and joined in their hug, followed by their father. Gamzee's new mother, father, and sister all told him in unison, "Welcome to the family". And with that, her father got up to bring the car into the garage and the ladies of the home brought Gamzee in. As they entered the building, Gamzee was awestruck by the size of everything. It was clear, even too Gamzee, that the Peixes family had plenty of money. Gamzee noticed a man working atop a rather large aquarium in the front foyer and asked Feferi what he was up and doing.

"He's feeding the fish, silly", Feferi told him.

"So is he um, my bro?", Gamzee asked.

"No Gamzee, he just works for Mommy and Daddy is all", Feferi explained.

"Oh, okay sis", he exclaimed.

Feferi grinned, she loved the sound of being called a sister, it's what she dreamed of for nearly a year now. Her parents will never forget her tenth birthday, when she blew out her candles and wished for a brother. They found it strange at first of course, but that was just how the idea began. Eventually, even the two of them had both realized that they too wished for another child. However, since it was impossible for them to make one of their own, the two of them turned too adoption. It was quite adorable when they had to explain to Feferi why two people, born women, could not make a baby. But it was clear that Feferi was more than happy to have a sibling that was already around her age. In fact, Gamzee was actually one month older than her, and born of the same year.

As they wondered the mansion, Gamzee would ask what things were and Feferi was glad to elaborate. She would also explain the duties of each worker they came across and have to inform him that, "No", they weren't his family too. He seemed hell bent on calling everyone they met bro, and sis. Feferi was starting to get upset by this, she wanted to be his, "Sis", not have everyone be them.

"Gamzee can you please stop calling everyone your sis and your bro, for me?", Feferi asked, looking at the floor, ashamed she had to even ask him too.

"Why's that sis? I don't up and see any thing wrong with it?", Gamzee said.

"Whale, um, I was uh, hoping to be called your sis, like cause, we're actually sibling now and all. It's doesn't seem as special if you call everyone it", Feferi explained.

"Oh, I'm all up and getting you, how about I call you something even more special, huh?", Gamzee asked.

"Really? Thanks Gamzee, but uh, what should it be?", Feferi puzzled.

They both thought long and hard, but didn't have an answer just yet. They decided to keep thinking about it as the day went on, and Feferi continued her tour of the house. They entered Feferi's room and Gamzee was once again, blown away. All four walls to the room was one big aquarium, with many different types of fish, but none of which were meat eating fish. That would be a horrific sight, to wake in a room surrounded by fish murdering each other, gosh, sends shivers down the spine of any sea lover. Feferi showed him her many old toys, most of which she had stopped playing with, but used to decorate her room. She then showed Gamzee her laptop and all the fun video games she had on it. Her parents were worried when Feferi seemed to abandon many of her other hobbies too play video games, after getting her laptop during her last birthday. But many family friends had similar situations at their homes as well, so the Peixes family embraced her new hobby, rather then stress over it. Feferi noticed the time on the bottom left of her laptop screen read; 8:23pm, and thought she and Gamzee should likely head too bed soon. Feferi wasn't one to stay up too late and her parents were glad of it.

Before she could tell Gamzee of the time and impending request from mother and father to get some shuteye, she noticed Gamzee eyeing her bookshelf. She had many books, but none very long or with complex vocabulary. Gamzee's finger was treading along the side of one book in particular. It was in her section of books that had too do with zodiac signs, her parents were very open to spirituality and had a special love for the zodiac signs and Taro cards. Feferi pulled out the book, on the front of it was an illustration of a mergoat swimming through the ocean with little fish.

Gamzee stared happily at the picture, and Feferi insisted, "Here Gamzee, why don't you barrow it, just bring it back when your done reading".

Gamzee looked down to the floor and brought his left hand to his right elbow, before mumbling, "I can't read".

Feferi could see how upset Gamzee was, and gave him a hug. "That's alright Gamzee, how about, I read it to you?", she asked.

Gamzee's smile came back and he hugged Feferi real tight as he lifted her about an inch off the ground.

She was laughing as she told him, "Alright bro, let's go lay down then".

Gamzee ran over and flopped onto her bed, bouncing up a little. Feferi sat down with her back on her pillows and patted the area next to her, so Gamzee would come over. Gamzee pulled himself up close to her and leaned his head on her arm as she opened the book. 

____

Feferi began to read, "Once there was a big seagoat, nobody understood him well. When he walked on land, the other animals told him, 'No Seagoat, no. You have fins and you have scales. You are meant in the sea'. And so, the sea goat listened to them, he did not know where he did belong and the land creatures seemed wise. "They were sure of what they said and how can one be sure if one is wrong?', the seagoat would say. So the seagoat took to the sea and enjoyed swimming among the other fish.

However, one day some of the fish approached the seagoat, to tell him of their worries. 'Oh dear Seagoat', they said, 'What is one such as you, with leg and with lung, doing below the waters surface?'. The seagoat told them, 'Well, I am meant to be here, so have the animals of the land told me, you see I have fins and I too have scales'. But the fish only nod before telling, 'Oh Seagoat, no, with legs such as yours and lungs to breathe air, you should be on the surface with sun in your hair'. The seagoat saw wisdom in too the speech of the fish, for they rhymed and spoke with the tone of knowledge, and 'How can one be sure, if one is wrong?'.

The seagoat sat ashore, puzzled in his wit, he knew not of where to go, for neither land nor sea quite fit. Then from the deep, in the long blue, a Pisces came and sat ashore too. She ask 'Why does Seagoat with scales and fur so fine, sit upon this blank shore borderline?'. The seagoat told her of his wohs, for he had no true place to go. The Pisces gawked at the words of their peers, for surely the seagoat had nothing to fear. 'Oh great Seagoat, it's rather simple you see, you're meant for both land and for the sea. Some land creatures are mean, no truth in their words to be seen. The fish may seem nice, but their rhymes are not wise. And, oh Seagoat I thought you would know, you can not always ask which way you should go'. The seagoat heard and he heard well, it was not upon deaf ears her message fell. She spoke with wisdom and she spoke with rhyme and she spoke with passion in every line. The seagoat knew she must be right, for in her voice there was no plight.

He swam and he walked, he glubbed and he talked. He had scales and fur, he had a friend and more. And when others would say, 'Why do you come this way?'. He would answer proud, his friend told him how. He could be with the land and one with the sea, for he was a grown man, and could make lone decisions, see? It wasn't a matter of choice but one of voice, and the seagoat was proud, and glad he had found, his first true friend to put things nicely, none other than the beautiful Pisces."

\----

Gamzee rolled over, stretching his arm across Feferi and putting his hand to her shoulder, before saying, "Your my Pisces sis".

Gamzee seemed to doze off immediately after, with his face buried in Feferi's arm. Feferi closed the book and dropped it to the side of her bed. Then she rolled onto her side, placing her arm around Gamzee and going to sleep. Their mother and father walked in shortly after, surprised by how fast they had bonded. Their father pulled a blanket over them and both parents gave each a kiss. Then they took their leave, and wished their children sweet dreams before closing the door.


	2. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee goes to Feferi's school for the first time and meets Vriska

"Ahoy!", Vriska said, greeting her friend Feferi.

"Hi Vriska, so you know what I've been telling you about?", Feferi asked.

"You don't mean!", Vriska shrieked with excitement.

"Vriska, I'd like you to meet my new brother, Gamzee!", Feferi said as she waved Gamzee over.

"Gamzee seemed shy as he slowly walked over to meet Vriska. "Hi", he said, not looking at Vriska's face.

Vriska tucked her hands under Gamzee's arms and lifted him in the air. "Welcome aboard!", she yelled smiling.

Gamzee seemed confused, he wasn't used to people being so friendly so quickly. Then again, doctors tend to seem meaner than kids.

Gamzee asked Vriska, "Aboard, are we on a ship?".

Vriska grinned as she told him, "Yes you are, welcome to the crew, I'm Captain Vriska, this here's me Quarter Master Feferi, what be ye?".

Gamzee thought about what he could be, but he didn't know the titles of pirates, so he asked Vriska to choose for him.

"Ye could be the Boatswain, Boatswain Gamzee", Vriska announced.

"What's that mean I all up and do exactly?", Gamzee asked.

"Ye keep our mighty vessel in tip top shape, matey", Vriska told him.

The teacher walked over and told them, "Alright kids, get to your seats, you can play when recess starts". Vriska ran off to her desk and Feferi was going to help Gamzee find a seat.But the teacher said, "Gamzee I'll introduce you to the class, come to the front for a moment. Feferi, you can head to your seat".

Gamzee grabbed Feferi's hand and asked, "Um, can she come up with me, I don't wanna go by myself".

"Alright I guess", the teacher agreed.

Gamzee and Feferi walked up to the front and stood by the chalk board, facing the class. Gamzee was some what hiding behind Feferi and was holding her hand tight.

"Alright class, we have a new student today", the teacher began. She gestured toward Gamzee and continued, "This is Gamzee Peixes, he is Feferi's new foster brother".

Gamzee slowly raised his free hand and waved to them. Feferi let go of his other hand to put her arm over his shoulder.

"Please everyone, welcome Gamzee to the class nicely", the teacher told the class. They all said "Hi Gamzee", nonchalantly and Gamzee just wanted to go take a seat.

"Alright, you two may head to your seats now", the teacher told Gamzee and Feferi. Feferi put her arm down and headed for her seat, with Gamzee following.

"No Gamzee, your seat is over there", the teacher told him and pointed to an empty desk across the room from Feferi. Gamzee was about to protest this arrangement, but he realized he was still standing infront of the class. Everyone was watching him and waiting for him to go to his seat, so they could start class. So, Gamzee zipped his lip and walked off to his assigned seat. Feferi felt bad, she wished she could sit with him too, but she couldn't change the rules. After Gamzee sat down, the teacher started telling the students of the upcoming parade in town and how their class was lucky enough to get to work on a float for it.

"Hey, Gamzeeeeeeee", a quiet voice said from behind him, with a finger poking his neck.

Gamzee turns to find Vriska seated in his row, just behind where he was forced to sit.

"Oh hey pirate-sis", Gamzee said, relieved he knew someone near him.

Vriska whispered, "We should make the float a pirate ship, wouldn't that be awesome".

"Heck freaking yeah sis, we could have the canons all shooting confetti or something, honk", Gamzee agreed.

Vriska giggled a bit before asking, "Why did you say honk? Are you clown?".

"Heck yeah sis, clowns are the wickedest bros I ever seen", Gamzee told her.

"How often could have seen clowns? That's just seems silly", Vriska tells him.

"Say's the captain of Pirateville", Gamzee jokes.

"Haha, okay, I guess we're both kinda silly, but pirates are the coolest, all the coolest movies are about them", Vriska tries to explain her passion.

"Nah sister, pirates don't help make ya happy when your feeling down, clowns do. They always made me feel like a zillion bucks", Gamzee exclaims.

"Did you have to have clowns make you feel better? What happened?", Vriska asked.

"Well yeah, I been at the doctors a lot, and my bro sent-" Gamzee gets interrupted.

"EXCUSE ME, MR. PEIXES, what is so much more important than listening to your teacher?", the teacher barked.

"Uh, nothing, sorry teacher-sis", Gamzee reluctantly said.

For the next hour the class was mostly silent other than the teacher explaining things and handing out papers to work on. Gamzee couldn't make heads or tails of what most of the math work was. But Vriska helped him out, without the teacher noticing. Gamzee was near the end of the paper when an alarm went off. He jumped out of his seat, scared the school was on fire. But the teacher informed the class, Do not worry everyone, this is just a drill, single file lines, head outside through the nearest exit to the right of the classroom". Vriska grabbed Gamzee's shoulder and walked him toward the door and Feferi was standing by it.

"Hey guys", Feferi said when they reached her. They all went out the door together with Gamzee walking in between Feferi and Vriska.

"Hey Pisces, why did she call me Peixes, I know I'm your bro and all now, but ain't I suppose to keep my name?", Gamzee asked.

Vriska interjected, "Why do you call her Pisces?".

Feferi shushed Vriska and told Gamzee, "I don't really know, I guess maybe, your suppose to get my name when your adopted".

Vriska asked again, kinda loudly, "Why do you call her Pisces?!".

"It's just his way of saying sister, since he calls everyone sis", Feferi explained.

"Yeah sis, you don't need to be getting your grump on, what, you want a nickname?", Gamzee asked.

Feferi crossed her arms, but Vriska agreed, "Yeah I do, hm, maybe you could call me Hook, or Scorpio". Vriska began naming off a bunch of possible nicknames and Feferi disliked the idea of Gamzee calling Vriska Scorpio, cause that would make her nickname unspecial, just like sister. Feferi stood by the pole to the basket ball hoop, leaning on it, while the other two stood in front of her, thinking of a nickname.

"WOH SIS, there's a freaking spider on your arm!", Gamzee yelled to Feferi.

Feferi jumped and swung her arm around, but the spider wouldn't fall off. Feferi was freaking out and flailing around, when Vriska grabbed her sides and told her too hold still. She carefully brought her hand to the spider and let it walk onto her. Then, Vriska put her hand down to the ground and waited for the spider to crawl off, which it did. When she was done, she stood up proud of saving the spider, she loved spiders.

"Woh, nice one Spider-sis, that was so freaking wicked", Gamzee applauded.

"Hm, Spider-sis, that sounds pretty cool, how about you just call me that", Vriska said.

"Alright sis, you got it, er, I mean spider-sis", Gamzee agreed.

Feferi was relieved her nickname would still be special and sighed. She almost forgot to thank Vriska before they went back inside the school. Vriska insisted that she should thank Feferi for not killing the spider. But Feferi wouldn't have that, she refused to let Vriska think she hadn't done something worth a thanks. Vriska just wasn't used to gratitude, her mother never gave her much, no matter what she did. It was a knew feeling for Vriska, and she liked it. From that day on, Vriska tried to help out her friends more, she loved just hearing the thanks Gamzee would give her for helping with his math work and sticking the straw in his and Feferi's juice boxes for them. It was like music to her, nothing felt better, but plenty felt worse.

A few days after meeting Gamzee, Vriska stood in her house, with nobody home but her and her shadow. She tapped on the glass to the container that held her pet tarantula, and sighed. She didn't like being alone, she had her most fun with others, not playing games by herself or reading or most things one does in solitude. Thunder crashed outside her window, causing her to jump. She disliked how easily she got frightened by lightning, it wasn't tough like a pirate would be. "A pirate would sail through a storm across the ocean, so why can't I stand up to thunder?", she always asked herself. She decided to go sneak into her mom's room and check out her old stuff. She wasn't allowed in there, but her mom wasn't home and Vriska knew she could get away with it. Her mother always had her practice being silent, which seems kind of hurtful when Vriska thinks about it. Did her mother just not want to be aware of her existence? Vriska didn't know the answer, but she practiced anyway, it could help when she FLARPs with her friends.

As she swung the bedroom door open, another bolt shot from the sky, making her jump yet again. But the room was silent, nothing moved other than Vriska, who felt for a light switch next to the door. When she flipped it on Vriska saw the body of another person in front of her. She quickly realized it was just her reflection in a large mirror, Vriska wasn't scared by everything, just some things. She walked into the room wearing a tank top, shorts and socks. Vriska decided to check out her mom's wardrobe, she no doubt had some stylish outfits to wear. As the wardrobe door creaked open, Vriska could hear a loud crash. But this wasn't thunder, this sound was coming from inside her house, it was the sound of glass shattering. Vriska stared at the doorway to her mom's room, and too the dark hallway just outside it. It was dimly lit by windows and the escaping light of the bedroom. Then she heard the scariest sound of her life, the footsteps of a stranger.

Vriska ducked inside the wardrobe and closed it quickly, making sure not to slam it. She could see through the slits in the door and watched the entrance to the room. A large silhouette walked by the door, and after a few moments, returned to the doorway. It took a step inside the room and asked in a male voice, "Hello?". But Vriska kept silent, and the man just stood there for about half a minute. Finally, he decided to leave the room, he flipped the light switch and closed the door behind him. Vriska grabbed one of her mom's boots and bumped the back of it with her palm. A blade was released from behind the heel and Vriska took it from the boot. It had no handle, but do to her young age, the blade fit well in her small hands. She slowly slid the wardrobe door open and made her way silently to one of the two windows in the room. She knew her mom kept the windows sealed with some type of puddy, from the inside. She scraped the blade along the puddy, gnawing it away ever so gradually. Eventually, she was able to slide the blade under the window and pop it open. 

However, the window creaked loudly when it opened and Vriska had no doubt the man had heard it. She threw the window open and pulled her leg up the window sill. Suddenly the door to the room flew open with a loud kick. And the man came rushing toward Vriska, who had one leg out the window. Vriska tried to jump outside, but the man grabbed hold of her left arm, which was still inside the house. He yanked her back inside, and with a pop, her shoulder was pulled out of place. Vriska fell to the ground and the man held her arm behind her back. He grabbed her right shoulder with his other hand, pulled her to her feet, and said, "Your coming with me missy". He rushed her through the house and was heading through the living room toward the front door, when Vriska kicked behind her, landing her foot in his groin. "You little bitch!", he yelled, as Vriska dashed away. But before she could get far he had grabbed the hair on the back of her head.

He swung her to the ground and put his knee into her stomach. Vriska could see the light reflect off the blade he held to her throat. "Your gonna pay for that little miss", he told her. His fist came flying into Vriska left eye with a crash. Then another crash, this time from the lighting. The man and the sky played a symphony of crashes to each other, until Vriska's eye was blacker than the man's heart. He gripped her hair again and pulled her to her feet, but she couldn't stand up anymore. The man threw her onto his shoulder and went for the door. When he opened it, he heard one last crash that night. It was the crash of gunpowder, exploding inside the revolver that faced his chest. The man stumbled, dropping the girl to his side as he landed on his back. He looked up with his blurred vision and saw the dark figure of a woman standing over him. "I told your boss already, I'm done working for you", he heard, before his sight blacked out and the man died.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is in the hospital

The room Vriska laid in was too bright, she hated the white walls. They reminded her of a padded cell, which is what it felt like to her, being trapped in there. She wanted to go to school, and see her friends, but the doctors wouldn't let her. Her mother was no where to be seen either, she had apparently dropped Vriska off, and then left. She sat there alone in her hospital bed for most of the day. She gave up on trying to find something decent on TV and just laid her head back to day dream. She thought about Feferi and Gamzee, she knew they would care about her being here. Even if her mother didn't, her friends always cared, and that's what kept her calm. She knew if she tried to run out of the hospital, they would only make her stay longer, and Vriska wasn't going to have that happen. She heard some noise outside her door every so often, but no one ever entered. So, when another noise came, she didn't even raise her head to see the door opening. Suddenly, a body fell on top of her's and was holding her in his arms. Gamzee had run across the room and jumped onto the bed with her.

"Honk honk honk", he giggled, making Vriska laugh.

"Gamzee, hey", she said as she hugged him back.

"Hey spider-sis, are you okay?", Gamzee asked as he released her.

Feferi came walking over from the doorway and seemed scared, "Yeah Vriska, what happened, you don't look to good". She placed her hand on Vriska's shoulder.

Vriska disagreed, "I'm fine guys, really, i just want to get out of here".

"Whale you can't leave till your all better, we can't have our captain all messed up like this", Feferi told her.

"Hey sis!", Gamzee said excitingly, "You got an eye patch, woh, it's like you're a real pirate, wicked".

Vriska giggled and brought her hand to her left eye, "Yeah, i guess so", she said smiling.

Gamzee jumped off the bed and ran over to a large bag his father had brought with them. He dragged it over without saying anything, his father was busy talking to one of the doctors. Vriska and Feferi didn't even notice Gamzee decorating the bed, making into a pirate ship. That is, until he announced, "Tah-dah!", and they both stopped talking to see what he did.

"Oh my glub Gamzee, that's great!", Feferi cheered.

"Wow, thanks Gamzee, this is awesome!", Vriska told him, her face lighting up.

"Boatswain Gamzee's work here is done, hehe", he laughed and clapped his hands together.

They all laughed and joked around for a while. Gamzee put on a clown noise and ran around the room honking bike horns. But a nurse eventually came and took the horns away. It still worked though, Vriska was happy and laughing, like Gamzee knew she would be.

"Told ya clowns make ya feel better", he said.

"Alright, you win, clowns are great", Vriska admitted.

Gamzee smiled, and Feferi got an idea. "Oh, we should watch some movies, Gamzee can you grab my laptop?", Feferi asked.

Gamzee pulled out Feferi's laptop and they both laid down on either side of Vriska and put it in the middle of them. Feferi used the track pad to go to her movie folder and put one on. They laid there for the rest of the day, watching movies and playing video games. Once it was dark out, Feferi and Gamzee's dad told them it was time to go. They hopped off the bed, but Gamzee turned back before standing up, and kissed Vriska's cheek. Then he ran out of the room with Feferi, bringing their bag and laptop with them. Vriska held her hand to her cheek and smiled as they left, Gamzee waving before closing the door. Vriska felt warm inside, and pulled her covers up, to sleep. When she passed out, she was still smiling.

A few days went by and it was finally the weekend, Gamzee and Feferi were allowed to sleep over the hospital with her today. Vriska was sitting up on her bed, waiting for them to come. It felt like forever to Vriska, before they showed up. Of course they showed when they told her they would, but waiting was so painfully boring in the hospital. But when she heard the bike horns, she knew they were finally there. The door opened just a little and Gamzee came cart wheeling into the room. It was quite the surprise to Vriska, she didn't know he could do that.

(work in progress)

 


End file.
